The Two Winged Wonder
by oCloud
Summary: The new bird kid on the block, Dally is confused about the world outside the School. Then she meets Angel and flock, her whole world changes for her and for them in more ways than one. I dont own Maximum Ride.
1. Prologue

**[I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except Dally. Pssh, I wished I owned Maximum Ride though D:]**

My bare feet shuffled on the dirty floor. My face was streaked with dried blood, and my battered wings lifeless at my sides.

I collapsed in the small room, feeling claustrophobic. I didn't even remember why I was in this room anyway. Here I was, stuck in the School, in the middle of who-knows-where. A window was up high, to high for me to reach. It was blocked with metals bars anyway.

Two Erasers walked in, looking familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. They were all the same anyway. Cruel, blood thirsty, and savage. They came in and took both my arms by force, dragging into the room with all those dogs crates lined up. I knew one was for me.

I was thrown in roughly, my head banging against the cold bar of the cage. A moan of pain escaped my lips. Their laughs sounded like ringing in my ears, making me have a headache, which was totally not helping with the position I was in right now.

I tried to say something, but I ended up choking on my own blood. More laughs. I spit out the blood on one of the wolf men's fancy boots. He instantly became enraged while I smiled to myself. He kicked my cage with shocking force.

My head jerked back and hit the bars again. Another moan of pain escaped my lips, and I sunk down. The ringing in my ears droned out their model like laughter. They shuffled away, obviously bored with me now.

"Are you okay?" Said a small girl next to my crate. She clutched the bars, her blond limp curl surrounding her face. I flinched when she talked. Most folks around here couldn't.

I nodded, still unable to talk. _Who is this girl?_ I thought, confused. "Oh, I'm Angel." She said, trying to smile, but I didn't reach her eyes. I flinched again. Did she just… Read my thoughts?

Angel nodded slowly. _So you can really read thoughts?_ She nodded again. "And I'm also like you, too." Then she lifted her dirty white wings for me to see. I gasped.

I guess I wasn't alone after all.


	2. Chatting With Angel

**I don't own Maximum Ride~ I own Dally, though! :D Enjoy**

Hours after hours passed after I talked to Angel. Hours of me sitting in the cramped dog cage, not able to fall asleep. My eyes stared into space, my thoughts blank. Occasionally I would look over to Angel, who looked very sad, young and helpless. I felt even worse seeing her that way.

The place was deserted. No white coats lingered, and sometimes an Eraser would pass by and leave just as quickly as they came. I was guessing they were all asleep or something. I didn't care, just as long as they weren't torturing me – making me run through those awful mazes, taking my blood, putting me in the room – that room where there was four walls and a floor. I came in not knowing what I was doing in there, and came out confused, not knowing what happened. It all just turned up as a blank whenever I thought about it.

Emptiness filled my ears, and I was growing irritable. At every sound or shuffle of feet I would flinch. I felt on the urge of being insane – wanting to snap all the bars of the stupid cage in half, like twigs. Wanting to escape to the world outside, even if I didn't know how to survive or take care of myself. It was better than being in this dump.

Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw all those failed experiments – the one who were trying to breathe one last time, ones who deformities made it hard to look at, ones who were dripping at blood, surrounded by those scientists who could really care less.

It all became hard for me to take in. I took clumps of my tangled black hair and clutched in hard in my hands, close to crying.

"I know how you feel." Said Angel sadly, still looking at the bottom of her cage. I shook my head, not knowing what to say. "What's our name?" She said quietly, now turned to me, her hands clutched against the metal bars.

I suddenly felt rude for not introducing myself to her earlier, when she had been nice to me. "It's okay." Angel waved it off like it was no big deal. I turned to face her. "Dally." I managed to say, looking at her.

"That's a pretty name." She said. I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I named myself, when I was littler. _Dally. Dally's my name._ I would repeat to myself when I was only eight. I was 13 now, 13 and still stuck in this dump. Ugh.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked. I knew I had been here since I could remember- which was a long time ago.

She shrugged. "A week or so." I gasped. A week?! It takes longer for someone to have their DNA mixed with birds, right?! She shook her head. "No, no. It's not like that. I escaped." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "They captured me, and brought me back."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing- a little kid escaping from the school? How is that possible? She surely would've gotten mauled by the Erasers…. Angel shook her head a laughed again. "A white coat helped us…. Escape." She looked pained, and then she looked angry.

"Wha-? We? A white coat rescued you? Who?!" I leaned forward, eager to hear. Angel's face twisted with pain, and she looked away. "There are five other like us… Their names are Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy..." She didn't say anything about the white coat, so I avoid bringing it up again.

"Wow… More like us. Unbelievable." I murmured, cupping my chin in my hand. Angel turned away from me now, her arms around her knees. I probably hit a nerve… I felt instantly guilty again.

After our little conversation, I leaned back against the cage my once blank mind now full of swirling thoughts. And, wouldn't you know it, I feel asleep nightmare free.

But the rest was rudely awakened when I opened my eyes to see one of the white coats that work with the maze came to take me there again. But, I did feel somewhat refreshed and slightly frightened and confused, trying to think of how hard the path was going to be today and if I could make it without getting my feet getting electrocuted off.

I was roughly pushed towards the beginning (the white coat wasn't very fond of me, long story) and I took off. I ran, taking off. I felt like I was flying – which I had never done. I had wings, but never used them. Never had the experience of flight.

Without thinking, I snapped them out, them roughly hitting the walls. Well, I thought I could maybe fly out of here, but my wingspan was _big_, and the walls were so _small_. I needed more common sense.

I let out a moan of pain when I heard something snap, and fell on the electrical wires. They shocked me, it coursing through my entire body, until I was knocked out unconscious, wondering if I would die or not….


	3. Meeting Max,Nudge,&Fang

I stirred, my eyes opening slowly. I was lying on the dirty floor of that one room…. I tried to sit up, but pain coursed through my body like I was on fire… The pain brought back the memory of the maze, and I shut my eyes again, trying to forget about, trying to forget about everything. Wondering would it would be like if I could escape, and never come back. What it'd be like to fly.

I knew flying would be off my list for awhile. My wings felt broken and mangled, and of course the white coats did nothing to help. I knew I could heal fast, but I didn't know how fast. I now wanted to fly so badly, to stretch out my wings and feel the wind under them.

But I was never going to escape, or even fly. And with that, I had enough. I curled up into a ball and fell back asleep.

I woke up once more, but this time I was in my cage, and Angel was gone. I suddenly felt very lonely; even though I was pretty sure she wasn't fond of me as much as I was of her. Sighing, I did feel a little bit better than before. I could now tuck my wings into my back again, even though it did really hurt.

I looked down solemnly, thinking about the maze again. I was afraid to admit this to myself, but now I wished I rather of been dead now. Wouldn't I be in a much happier place? Or at least I thought. Heck, anywhere would be better than this place.

Angel came back and was thrown in her cage again, and for the first time, I noticed a giant bruise on one half of her face. I sucked in a huge breath, the sight making me sick. These people were _savage_.

She didn't talk to me once she settled in her cage. I was about to ask if she was alright, but decided against it. If she didn't want to talk to me in the first place, she wouldn't want to talk to me now. I wondered if she knew how long I was missing….

After a couple minutes passed, a group of Erasers and white coats came in with – one, two, tree – new cages, throwing them next to Angel's. "There here!" She excitedly, who now was facing the other cages. "Max!" She whispered. Max..? Why did that name stir something in the back of my mind?

I mean, not that Angel mentioned her and somehow they were here – did they get captured like her? – But something else… I couldn't put my finger on it. I leaned my head over to look at her. My… She did look shockingly familiar… Maybe I met her when she was here before? But wouldn't I remember?

As they talked, I looked over to the other members of the flock. Two were missing… But I assumed they were nearby, probably in a different room. One - a girl - hot deep brown skin, like hot chocolate. She looked as excited as Max when she saw Angel, but after that she looked very shaken, afraid.

Then the other one... Ohmigod, he was hot. He had long dark hair, and was very pale. He looked calm, distant almost. His expression was straight forward, and he was staring straight at me. I suddenly blush, feeling very weird – I never felt like this before.

I mean, we usually don't have cute boys coming up out of nowhere, so this was a nice change. He kept staring at me, and with a suddenly realization, so was everyone else.

I sank down, and Angel started introducing me. "Guys, this is Dally." She said, pointing to me. "Dally; this is Max, Nudge, and Fang." I waved shyly, while Max and Nudge gave a small wave back, Fang just gave a small nod.

Just after we were introduced, a white coat came up to Max's crate and said something to her that I couldn't quite make out. My brows furrowed in confusion once he opened her crate and let her out, walking with her to another room.

"What was that about?" I asked Angel. She simply shrugged, and I turned back around. I tried not to look at Fang again. I don't even know him that well and I think I had a _crush_ on him. Just another thing to add to my list of things that are normal. Let's just say the list was very short.

In half an hour or so passed and Max came back, looking stressed. I wondered what was wrong like I always did. Pressing my lips together into a tight line, I looked at her once more. This time she was looking down at her crate, defeated.

Another set of hours passed, and thankfully no one was taken away. Every so often, Angel would whisper something to Max, and she would answer her. I talked to no one, and sat all by myself. What a party.

Then the lab doors opened, and a mix of white coats and Erasers stormed in, a flatbed cart with them. They immediately stepped in front of us, much more focused on the four of them than me.

I crossed my arms and listened to what they had to say, one of the Erasers kicked Max's cage, smiling smugly. The white coats talked among themselves, discussing the four. I tried to listen as well as I could.

Max smiled over to Angel and gave her thumbs up just as her crate was carelessly picked up and thrown into the flatbed. I couldn't help but wonder, _Where were they taking them? _They did the same with the other three, and here I was, left alone by myself.

Then one of the white coats spoke up. "What about experiment 23?" It said, pointing at me. "Oh right, get that one too." Another one said, talking about me like I was a lamp or something. But I too was picked up and thrown on top of Fang's crate, my back slamming into the bars. Great, more pain and I was on top of _him_.

We were rolled out through the office and actually outdoors. Outdoors! I've never been outside before…. Or at least from what I can remember. I don't know why, but I felt so good to be out here, even though we were still necessarily in the School.

We stopped at the clearing, and then we were all dumped out of our cages. Erasers lined up on the other side. I stumbled forward, lined up with everyone else. I knew what was going to happen.

And I was scared.


End file.
